


sniff

by j_wright



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Scents & Smells, just general rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_wright/pseuds/j_wright
Summary: Tim smells strong. Jay smells soft.





	sniff

**Author's Note:**

> big shrug, i just want my boys to be happy and alive

Tim smells of dirt, dying flowers, trees in the deep wood of night time. He doesn't wear cologne and forgets to shower half the time. He doesn't exactly know how to do his own laundry - he goes for weeks without a clean shirt, rewearing the ones of the past and smelling of sweat, tiredness, and regret.

Jay smells of flowers - dark, deep flowers, ones that smell like vegetables with a quick dash of perfumed grandma. Jay does all of their laundry - he's the only one that knows how. He showers every day, he puts on two layers of deodorant, _just in case._

Tim smells of dark musk - the way a lumberjack would smell, if a lumberjack lived in a dark, dank hole in the ground. Jay smells of baby powder, a light scent that's soft, cool, sweet in a way.

Tim's become accustomed to his own sent - he know's he smells like a complete garbage can. He doesn't go out much, he can't go out much, he doesn't even have a job for _fucks_ sake, who would care if he showered? Jay has a bad nose, he can't even smell candles or colognes that well - smell is a sense he's never really had to live with. 

When they're lying together, dozing off in bed, tracing each other's skin with light fingers - like if they push to hard the other might break, Tim always keeps his head in the crook of Jay's neck, breathing in deep, smelling his soft scent - once of chamomile tea and fresh laundry. Tim could get high off that smell - that sweet, sickly sweet smell of soft cotton and cherry blossoms. If Jay tires hard enough, he can sniff Tim's musk - the smell of ferns and pine trees in the fall, the smell of sweat and dirt and freshly chopped wood. Jay melts at the smell, nearly cries at the sense. It's beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

Jay smells of soft feathers, Tim smells of hard rock quarries. Jay is soft, Tim is rugged. Jay is powder, Tim is stone. 

Their hotel room reeks of mixture - of a confused swirl of flowers and dirt. Together, they make a garden. Together, they make a true home. 


End file.
